You Promised
by Slybrat
Summary: Just when everything is going great in the lives' of the Charmed Ones, two young men show up and flip everything upside down. While Phoebe and Paige find themselves falling for the two, Piper is less than trusting. What will happen when they find out Leo's past with the two? Will they be able to save them from what they've been running from? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

"No, I need them for tonight." A pregnant Piper Halliwell argued with the man on the phone. Her younger sister Paige Matthews watched the scene unfold right in front of her and shook her head in dismay. Her sister shouldn't be here arguing with this man. She should be relaxing at home.

"Fine! I'll just get a new act!" Piper snapped amnd slammed the phone down on the bar.

"Is everything alright?" The redhead asked her older sister. "No. I just lost an act becuase of their freaking manager, my bartender quit on me, and my child keeps kicking me in the ribs!"

"I think I can help you with one of those problems." They heard someone say. They turned around and saw a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, spiked up brown hair, slight stubble, and piercing blue eyes standing by the stairs. Paige was taken back by how handsome the man was. He was wearing jeans and had on a Rolling Stones T-shirt. She didn't know what it was about him that she found so intoxicating.

"Um...who are you?" Piper asked.

The man walked over and held out his hand. "James Robert."

Piper shook the man's hand. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything. I was just walking by and saw the help wanted sign out front. I can be your bartender." He smiled sheepishly.

"How old are you?" Paige asked.

"Twenty-five." He replied. "Do you have a liquor license?" Piper asked.

"I do actually, but it's at my apartment."

"If you can bring it tonight, you have a job." Piper told him.

James smiled, walked over, and shook Piper and Paige's hand before leaving.

Paige was still left in amazement of James. She now was trying to figure out what to wear tonight now knowing that he'd be here.

Piper, however, was confused by the young man. He reminded her so much of someone. But, the person he reminded her of, he better have a good explanation.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell waved her hand in front of her as she sat in the conservatory. Of course, it had to be there air conditioner that went out during a heat wave. She was happy that she had gotten the number of a repair man.

His name was Caleb. She didn't get his last name, which she thought was a little strange.

Let's just hope this isn't some plan from a demon, Phoebe thought. She knew that she no longer had to deal with her demonic ex-husband, who was vanquished a month ago.

She heard a knock on the front door and jumped up. She adjusted her blue crop top before walking over to the door.

Once she opened it, she was taken back by the man in front of her. He was about a little taller than her, had short brown hair, stubble, and blue eyes.

"Are you Ms. Halliwell?" The man asked. "Yeah. You must be Caleb."

He nodded. She stepped aside so he could come in. He walked in, and Phoebe didn't try to hide her wandering eyes.

She stared up and down his muscular body. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans, but she thought it was very form fitting.

He turned around and smiled. "Where's your central heating and cooling system?" He asked.

"Follow me." She smiled and headed towards the air conditioning unit.

They were soon met by Piper's husband/whitelighter Leo Wyatt.

"Hey Phoebe. Is this the repairman?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, this is Caleb." She turned and saw that Caleb looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"You alright man?" Leo asked.

"Um...yeah. Is it out the back door?" He asked Phoebe.

"Yeah and it's the first thing you'll see on your right.''

He nodded. "It was nice meeting you Leo."

"Same to you." Leo replied.

Caleb walked past Leo and as he did, he started quietly singing a song.

"Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight, and we'll dance by the light of the moon."

* * *

Once Caleb was outside, he looked at the ground and shook his head. "It can't be…"

His phone went off and he quickly reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Caleb, hey_."

"James, you'll never believe who I just saw."

" _Who? Also, we're going out tonight to that club, P3_."

"Okay, whatever, but I just saw Leo."

" _Leo? As in Leo Wyatt?_ "

"That's the one."

" _Impossible! He's dead! We watched him be put in the ground!_ '

"Or so we thought. The Elders must have something to do with this. We need to hurry up and figure this out, before _**HE**_ finds us first."

Caleb quickly hung up his phone once he heard the backdoor close. He ran over and tried to make it look like he had been there the entire time.

"Found our problem yet?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yeah. There's a wasp nest on the fan, keeping it from turning. Don't worry though, I can fix it." he smiled. She smiled back and walked back into the house.

Once she was gone, Caleb raised his hand above the nest and a blue light shown from it. In a blink of an eye, the wasp nest was gone.

Caleb waited for a few moments before walking inside.

He noticed that Leo was now gone. "Wasp nest is gone." Caleb smiled.

Phoebe smiled and grabbed her purse. "How much is it?" she asked.

"Well, you can pay me by going out with me tonight. My brother told me that we're going to some club called P3, and I'd love for you to join us."

"P3? My sister owns that club. So, I guess that means we can make it a group thing?" Phoebe suggested.

Caleb smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I'll see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe sat alone in her and her sisters usual corner at P3, eyeing the area for Caleb.

"Looking for someone?" She heard her younger sister Paige ask. She quickly turned and saw Paige behind her.

"Oh, no one…" Phoebe said and continued to scan the dancefloor.

Paige sat down next to her sister and looked around. "Okay, who is he and what does he look like?"

"His name's Caleb."

"Repairman?" Paige asked.

"That's the one and he's very attractive."

"Hey guys, where's Piper?" Leo asked as he walked up to the two.

"She's over at the bar with the new guy." Paige told the whitelighter.

"New guy? How'd she get one that quickly?" Phoebe asked her. Paige shrugged her shoulders. "It's weird really, she said she needed one and he walked in looking for a job."

Phoebe looked over towards the bar and saw Piper showing things to the young man.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb walk up to the bar wearing a blue button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up, and black slacks.

"That's him." Phoebe said. She quickly stood up and walked over to the bar, Paige and Leo right on her heels.

* * *

Caleb stood by the bar, grinning at how confused his kid brother was. The owner kept showing him different things and telling him different things at a fast pace, making James very lost.

Piper soon caught the mans gaze and walked over. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I came here for a night out with my brother, just didn't know that I'd find him behind the bar." he smiled.

Piper's eyes soon turned to James. "This is your brother?"

James nodded.

Caleb stuck out his hand. "Caleb."

Piper reached over and shook his hand. "Piper Halliwell. I own the club."

"Caleb. I didn't know if you were gonna make it or not." Phoebe said as her, Paige, and Leo made it to the bar.

"I made it. Got lost a few times though, truck kept messing up, a lot of things." Caleb smiled.

"Pheebs, you know him?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smiled shyly. "Yeah. He fixed the air conditioner."

"I'm also her date for the night." Caleb smiled.

Paige glanced over at James and saw him staring at Leo.

"You alright James?" Paige asked. James snapped out of his little trance and looked over at Paige and nodded.

"James? I knew a James." Leo told him.

James smiled and went back to fixing drinks. "Do you want to go dance?" Caleb asked Phoebe.

"I would love to."

Caleb placed his hand on Phoebe's back and instantly a premonition hit.

 _James, Caleb, and Leo were standing in a cemetery looking around. "I think we lost him." James said._

 _"Think again." A voice said. An electricity bolt went flying towards James. Orbs appeared in front of him and they soon turned into Leo. The bolt hit him and Leo was sent flying._

 _"Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight and dance by the light of the moon." the voice sang._

Phoebe came back to the present and saw Caleb and James looking at her suspiciously. "Are you alright?" Paige asked her.

"Um...yeah...r-ready to go dance?" Phoebe asked Caleb.

Caleb slowly nodded.

"You okay Phoebe?" Paige whispered as her sister walked past her. Phoebe shook her head before walking away with Caleb.

* * *

Once the club was finally closed, James quickly grabbed his things and walked out the backdoor. As he walked, he bumped into Piper.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked her. "I was just...um...I own this place."

"But, you left hours ago."

"So?" she asked him.

"You came to see me. Didn't you?" he asked her.

"Why were you staring at Leo like you were?" Piper asked him. "Staring?" he asked her.

"Yes. You were staring at him like you know him. Paige saw you herself." Piper told him.

"Let's just say that your husband goes way back with my brother and I."

"You're forgetting about me." a male voice said.

They quickly turned and saw a man dressed in black and wearing a mask standing in front of them.

"Piper. Run." James commanded.

Piper threw her hands up to blow the man up, but nothing happened. The man held up his hand and shot an electricity bolt out of his hand. It hit Piper in her shoulder.

James pushed her down and raised his hand and fire flew out of it, hitting the man. He was knocked back a few feet. James bent down, touched Piper, and they faded away.

After they left, the man stood up and yelled, "You can run, but you can't hide! He will find you!"

* * *

Piper and James appeared in the attic of the manor and Piper quickly stood up. She slowly walked away from James, until she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Caleb standing behind her.

"You two stay away from me." she warned the both of them.

"Piper, we're not going to hurt you." Caleb told her.

"We're not going to hurt anyone. We're on your side." James told her.

"Then explain who that man was!" she demanded.

James looked at his older brother who sighed. "Well you see, Caleb and I aren't really twenty-five and twenty-nine."

"How old are you two?"

"We physically are those ages, but mentally we're seventy-four and seventy." James told her.

"You're not that much younger than what Leo would've been..."Piper whispered.

"We're known as the Guardians. My brother and I work with the Elders to protect the grand design." Caleb told her.

"Then how did you two get frozen in time?" Piper asked them.

"Once we reached this age, this man came up to us and tried to make a deal with us. He'd bring back the person we missed the most for our powers. Of course at that time, we were clueless to what he was talking about. Caleb here denied, causing the man to go into a rage. He tried to kill us then and there, but an Elder named Zola came to our rescue. He orbed us 'up there' and explained our destiny. He told us that they were wanting to wait to bestow it upon us, but with our new threat, we received it then." James explained.

"How come you two aren't in the book?" Piper asked. "Penny told us that she'd put a page in there for us." James said as he walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"You two knew Grams?" Piper asked.

"Another story, another time." Caleb told him.

"She must have forgot." James frowned.

"Piper, the real question is can you keep our secret for us? That means from Paige, Piper, and especially Leo." Caleb asked her.

Piper thought for a few moments before nodding her head. "I will. Just tell me how you two k-" she looked up and saw that the brothers were gone.

"Oh, they're going to get it tonight!" Piper said before walking out of the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did he find us?" Caleb asked his little brother after they faded back to their apartment.

"But it wasn't him. Do you think he still may be injured?" James asked. Caleb shrugged as he paced the floor in their two bedroom apartment.

"Caleb."

"Yeah?"

"Stop pacing or you'll put a hole in the floor."

Caleb stopped and kept thinking. "We can't keep running from him, James."

"Yes we can. We've been doing that for the last how many years."

"James, at some point, he's going to catch up to us."

"Maybe we should just tell Leo who we really are."

"No!" Caleb told James.

"And why not? That's our best hope right now!" James told him.

"So you're suggesting we go in there, tell him who we really are, and expect him to be all happy?" Caleb asked.

James frowned and shrugged. "I was happy when I saw him."

Caleb sighed and went and sat by his little brother. "I know you were bub. I'm just afraid of us getting close with him again, only for him to break his promise again."

* * *

Piper hadn't even tried to go to bed since the boys left. She was in the kitchen cleaning anything that she could. Pots, pans, dishes, chairs. Nothing was off limits.

"You still up?" she heard James ask.

She looked around and he soon faded in behind her.

He tapped her on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Are you alright? I know that everything we told you was a lot to take in."

She brushed back her hair and nodded her head.

"Um, yeah. Where's Caleb?" she asked.

"He went to talk to the Elders about our little friend. He should be here soon."

"Well, since your here, you should at least stay for breakfast." she offered. "Um, sure." he said.

He sat down at the small kitchen table while Piper went over to the coffee pot.

"Where were you and Caleb born? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's alright. We were born here in San Francisco."

Piper nodded and walked back over with two cups of coffee.

"James, I wanna know how you and Caleb know Leo." Piper told him. James looked up at her with begging eyes.

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't face the loss again. He was perfectly fine with acting like strangers with Leo.

"Pi-" "Morning Piper. Oh, hey James. What are you doing here?" Paige asked as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a pink top and black pants.

"I'm...uh...I'm here to see if you would like to go have breakfast with me." he said.

Paige smiled and nodded. "I would love to. Just let me go grab my purse." she said before leaving.

"Thanks for the coffee Piper." James said and stood up.

* * *

Caleb sat in his old Chevy truck, looking at a letter. It was an old letter, but it was worth keeping track of. Caleb seemed to read it whenever he felt lost. After reading it over a few times, he hopped out of the truck and up the steps of the Halliwell manor.

The Elders had told him to go talk to the sisters, that they could help him.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. But, before his hand ever touched the door, it opened wide open.

He saw his little brother and Paige.

"James?" Caleb questioned.

"Oh, hey Caleb. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I came to talk to the sisters. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get breakfast with Paige." he smiled before the two walked past Caleb and to Paige's light green Volkswagon beetle.

* * *

"What do you mean you saw me in your premonition?" Leo asked his sister in law.

"I don't know. I just did. You were in a cemetery with James and Caleb. Some guy shot you with lightning."

"That doesn't explain why you saw us?" Leo told her.

"Leo, what does the song Buffalo Girls mean to you?" Phoebe asked.

Leo froze. "W-why do you ask?" he asked her, trying to act cool.

"Just answer the question."

"Phoebe! Leo!" they heard Piper yell.

Leo grabbed Phoebe and orbed downstairs.

They orbed right into the living room, right in front of Caleb and Piper.

"So you're a whitelighter?" Caleb asked Leo.

Phoebe gave Piper a confused glance.

"Caleb, what's your last name?" Leo asked him.

"It doesn't matter." Caleb told him.

"Actually it does. I mean, is it Robert? That's what James claims as his last name." Piper told him.

Phoebe wanted to protect Caleb. To tell Piper and Leo to leave him alone, but it didn't seem like he needed protecting. He stood there, unaffected by how intimidating Piper and Leo tried to be.

"Robert is James middle name." Caleb told them.

"What's his real name then?" Piper asked.

"His name is James. My name is Caleb. We've already been over this." He smirked.

Leo walked over to Caleb and pointed at him. "Listen here buddy, we need to know why you've lied to us."

"Easy man, no need for pointing."

"Caleb..." Phoebe said softly.

"My name is Caleb Joseph Wyatt."

Piper and Phoebe looked over at Leo who stood there in shock.

"No, it can't be." Leo said.

"It is. How's it going big brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell me that you had two little brothers?" Piper asked her husband.

They were standing in the kitchen while Phoebe and Caleb were in the living room. "How are they still alive?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, is that man in there your little brother?" Piper asked him.

"Let's find out." Leo said. They walked into the living room and he stared at the man who claimed to be his kid brother. Leo hoped that this wasn't some sick joke. His little brothers were his world, and a joke about them wouldn't be best.

"When's your birthday?" Leo asked him.

"January 16, 1930. James was born on September 1, 1934."

"What hospital was Caleb born in?"

Caleb laughed at the question.

"I wasn't born in any hospital. I was born at home in the back bedroom. Mom and Dad's bedroom. But, you and James were born at San Francisco General."

"Okay, only Caleb will know this question. What did I tell Caleb and James the night before Lillian and I got married?"

"That you would always be there. Whenever we needed you, you'd be there." They heard James say.

They looked over and saw James and Paige.

"James?" Leo questioned.

"In the flesh." James smiled.

Leo smiled, walked over and hugged his baby brother.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, Caleb and James are my little brothers." Leo told her.

"H-how are you two still alive?" Paige asked.

"I'll let you take this one James." Caleb said before he faded out.

* * *

 _"_ _Do you have to go Leo?" A twelve year old Caleb asked an eighteen year old Leo._

 _He nodded. "But I need you two to listen closely. I'm going to come back. No matter what, I'm not going to leave you two." Leo told him._

 _"_ _What if you die?" eight year old James asked. He couldn't look up at Leo. It hurt too much._

 _"_ _I'll still be there. No matter what. Nothing is going to keep me from you two."_

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _I promise."_

That memory ran through Caleb's mind as he sat in his truck. How could James be so accepting? He left them.

He broke his promise.

Caleb heard his phone ring and picked it up. He saw it was Phoebe's number and answered.

"Yes?"

" _Are you okay?_ "

"My brother's alive. The same brother who died in World War II? Of course I'm fine."

" _Come by the manor, pick me up, and we'll go for a drive? Talk about it?_ "

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I just want to be alone right now. I'll see you tonight though."

He hung up his phone and sighed.

Caleb drove down the road, noticing a man who was standing on the sidewalk, watching Caleb's truck.

Caleb looked forward again, not noticing the man raising his hand.

The truck swerved out of nowhere and Caleb soon found himself crashing into the side of a building, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

James ran into the E.R waiting room and to the front desk, Leo and the sisters not far behind him.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm looking for my brother, Caleb Wyatt. He was involved in a car accident." James told her.

"He's back in room three. But, he signed his release forms not long ago." She informed him.

He nodded and they all went through the door and down to his room.

Once they walked in, they saw Caleb sitting on the side of the bed, putting his shoes on.

"What happened?" James asked him.

"A building ran out in front of me." He told him, as he stood up.

Only Phoebe smirked at his comment.

"This isn't funny Caleb. You could've died." Leo told him.

"Leo, stop acting like you care." Caleb said as he grabbed his wallet.

"You're his little brother. He's going to care about you." Paige told him.

"Or so he says." Piper mumbled.

Piper earned a dirty look from Caleb. "I'll see you at home James." said Caleb.

He faded out of the room.

* * *

Caleb faded into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He kicked his shoes off and ripped the hospital bracelet off.

 _Caleb laid in the bedroom he shared with James, staring up at the ceiling. All he could hear was his mother's cries from the other room._

 _He could hear her crying out for Leo, begging for her son back, asking God why he took him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he's been wondering the same questions._

 _"_ _Caleb?" he heard someone call._

 _He sat up and saw James standing by the bed, holding a candle._

 _"_ _What? Can you not sleep?" Caleb asked him. James shrugged his shoulders._

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Is Leo going to keep his promise?"_

* * *

"What was his problem?" Paige asked as they all sat in the living room of the manor.

"He has some hard feelings when it comes to you." James told Leo.

Leo was hurt by what James told him. Between the three of them, he and Caleb were the closest.

"Why would he have hard feelings about Leo?" Piper asked.

"It's a long story." James told the group.

Phoebe sat there silent. There had to be a reason on why Caleb hated Leo.

'Go to the kitchen.' She heard Caleb's voice in her head.

"Did you all hear that?" Phoebe asked everyone.

They all shook their heads.

'Come to the kitchen.' She heard him again.

"I'll be right back." She told them.

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Phoebe walked in and saw Caleb sitting on the counter. "Took you long enough." He smirked.

"What are you doing here? Where'd you go off to?" she asked him.

"Home, took a nap, and then came here."

He held his hand out to her.

"Ready to talk?"


End file.
